Prom with who?
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: Who does Jo go to Prom with? Kendall? or someone else?
1. Beginning

**A/N I hope you like this. It is Big Time Prom Kings if Mr. Taylor did not interrupt. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jo's Pov<strong>

So apparently I got grounded for breaking my curfew with Kendall. I mean it was a super starry night. I kissed Kendall good bye when he dropped me off, and I would face the wrath of my father. I was grounded for one whole week. Which stunk because prom was Friday. I had gotten a dress before hand because I had known that Kendall would ask me. I had heard a knock on the door and answered the door. It was some nerds from Math class. They pushed one kid towards the door. He asked, "Jo will you go to the prom with me?"

I said, "No."

He asked, "Why?'

I said, "I am dating Kendall."

He said, "Oh."

I said, "I am sorry Owen."

He muttered, "See I told you she would say no."

I shut the door, and then went back to watching TV. I heard another knock. I went and opened the door. I saw James. He asked, "Jo will you go to the prom with me?"

I said, "James, I'm flattered but I am dating Kendall."

James said, "Has Kendall asked you yet?"

I said, "No."

James said, "Well if he never does, you know where to find me."

I said my goodbyes and then I shut the door. After another ten times of me just opening the door and turning people down, Kendall knocked on the door. It wasn't my front door, it was my balcony door. He was dressed in a tuxedo. I kissed him on the lips when I saw him and then I motioned him to come inside. Kendall said, "Jo aren't you grounded?"

I nodded. Kendall said, "Well I don't want you to get in trouble, but I have a question for you."

I held his hand and he asked, "Josephine Marie Taylor being my girlfriend will you do me the honor, and accompany me on a romantic path at the Palm Woods Prom?" He pulled out flowers.

I looked at him and said, "No."

Kendall asked, "What?"

I said, "Look I can't go because I can't leave the apartment. This was really sweet, and I love the flowers, but my dad will kill me if I have left."

Kendall looked sad, and said, "Okay."

I said, "You can go and ask someone else if you want, I am sorry."

Kendall said, "No one else can compare to you. It's okay, I still love you."

I said, "I love you too, but go ahead, ask someone else so you have a good time."

Kendall said, "I asked you because I knew I would have a good time with you."

I said, "Kendall I have to let you go because my dad just walked in."

Kendall said, "Good bye kiss?"

I leaned in as did he, and we kissed. And then I hugged him tight and then he left. My dad asked, "What was that?"

I said, "What was what?"

My dad said, "You were talking to someone?"

I said, "Kendall asked me to prom."

My dad said, "Oh."

I said, "Kendall is really sweet."

My dad said, "Jo honey, I know you like him, but you can't go to prom with him."

I said, "I said no."

I went to bed and James texted me, "Jo I heard you are grounded, I want you to have a good senior prom so I am going to break you free. So you can come with me."

I texted back, "What about Kendall?"

James texted me, "He already asked another girl."

I said, "Okay."

The next day, James knocked on my door, but my dad answered. James said, "Hi Mr. Taylor, look you know Kendall?'

He said, "Yes."

James said, "I think Kendall is taking another girl to prom, and I don't want Jo to get hurt, so could I take her to prom so that Jo doesn't get hurt?'

My dad said, "Yes, just bring her home by midnight."

James left, and my dad said, "Why don't you just date James, he seems nicer than Kendall?"

I said, "Daddy I love Kendall."

My dad said, "Kendall's cheating on you."

I said, "Dad he is not."

My dad asked, "Why did he ask another girl to prom?"

I said, "I told him to."

I left my dad.

It was the day of prom. I got ready, and then James came and picked me up. I went with James to the prom, and I saw Carlos and Jennifer, Logan and Camille, and Kendall and some girl. Kendall wasn't even paying attention to her. We walked to Logan and Camille. Camille yelled, "Jo you made it."

I said, "Yeah, James is my date, he talked my dad out of grounding me for the night."

Camille said, "Kendall is broken."

I asked, "Why?'

Camille said, "He wanted to go to prom with you, but some girl didn't have a date and asked Kendall."

I said, "Oh."

We all sat down, and I sat next to James and Camille, and Carlos and Kendall joined us. You could feel the tension between Kendall and James. All of a sudden they played a slow song and James and I started to dance. Then we sat down. After a while, they played that song. It was the song Kendall and I first slow danced to. It was You and Me by Life House. Kendall looked at me when this song started. He asked, "James can I dance with Jo for this one song, it is our song you can have her right after?"

James nodded and Kendall and I went onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. I leaned into him and then we danced to the song. Kendall asked, "Jo do you remember our first slow dance, when we danced to this song?"

I said, "Yeah."

Kendall said, "Let's do the move we did when we first danced."

Kendall spun me around and then dipped me. Then we continued to dance. Kendall asked me, "Jo how did you get out?"

I said, "James told my dad that you were cheating on me and how he didn't want me to be hurt, and then my dad appreciated James, so he told me I could go with James."

Put my head on my boyfriend's shoulder, and he said, "Oh and I would never cheat on you."

I said, "I know, it was just a way for my dad to let me out."

Kendall and I kissed as the final notes came on. We were still kissing even after the song ended. James came and pulled us apart, and then he said, "Okay Kendall, you had your song with Jo, now go back to your date."

Kendall slowly let go of my hand, and then kissed me lightly. He left, and I danced with James for a while. Then Logan and I danced, and so did Carlos and I. James also danced with Camille and Jennifer. There were a bunch of trophies and they had labels on them. One of them said, class clown, hottest girl, hottest guy, tallest, shortest, cutest couple, longest dating couple, Prom King, and Prom Queen. I ate dinner with James and guess who pulled his chair date, and table right next to us. Kendall. He said, "So Jo I think we will win longest dating couple trophy."

I felt bad for his date who he completely ignored. Kendall's date said, "Kendall do you want to dance?"

Kendall said, "No."

She looked sad. I then waited until they announced who would win. Hottest girl was announced, "Jo Taylor."

What I actually won. I went and grabbed my trophy. Then I sat down. Class clown, "Carlos Garcia."

He got his, and then Tallest, "James Diamond."

Smallest, "Katie Knight."

Cutest couple, "Logan Mitchell and Camille Roberts."

Hottest guy, "Jett Stetson."

Longest dating couple, "Jo Taylor and Kendall Knight."

When Kendall and I grabbed our trophy, Kendall kissed me on the lips in front of everyone.

I pulled away, and then they announced, "Prom Queen is Jo Taylor."

I walked up to the podium and said, "Honestly thank you so much for voting me Prom Queen, and it means a lot to me. I went to the seat with the Prom Queen Label on it. Then they announced, "Prom King is James Diamond."

He got his crown and his stick. We sat in the chairs, and then they played, The Prom song dedicated to the King and Queen. Kendall looked pissed. I danced and then I walked up to Kendall after the song ended. I pecked him on the lips and asked, "So do you want to dance?"

Kendall said, "You're not my queen."

I gave him a questioning look, and Kendall said, "I am not your king."

Kendall looked sad, and I said, "Kendall what's wrong?"

Kendall said, "Jo I didn't win King, and well I can't pursue a girl who is somebody else's queen."

I said, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Kendall said, "Yes."

I said, "Kendall, are you serious."

Kendall said, "Yes, I can't date someone else's queen."

I said, "Kendall."

Kendall said, "Goodbye Jo."

He kissed my lips and then my cheek, and then my forehead before leaving me. James walked up to me. He said, "So how is my queen?"

I said, "Kendall broke up with me."

James hugged me and said, "Kendall will soon see what he is missing out on."

I just cried into James' shoulder.

The next couple days were awkward, I saw Kendall and then it happened. James walked up to Kendall and punched him. Kendall just laid on the ground holding his face. James yelled, "Why did you break her heart?"

Kendall said, "Why did you go behind my back and ask my girlfriend out to Prom?"

James said, "Because I wanted to show a girl a good time, and for her not to be locked up in her room for her senior prom."

Kendall said, "I just I couldn't date a girl if she isn't my queen."

James said, "So you went after her when she told her she had a boyfriend."

Kendall said, "So I wanted to get to know her."

James said, "Kendall you shouldn't have done what you did."

Kendall said, "So what, I love Jo, and it is all ruined because of you.,"

James said, "What if I give you my crown?"

Kendall said, "Where's Jo?"

James said, "In the cabana."

Kendall walked towards me, and he had grabbed some flowers. He said, "Jo I am sorry I didn't mean to break your heart, it's just I got jealous that you were someone else's queen."

I could see pain and regret in his eyes. I said, "Okay so…"

Kendall said, "Jo I want to get back together."

I said, "Kendall you broke my heart, I don't want to go out with a jerk face."

I walked away from him, and I sat in the lobby. I sat there for twenty minutes and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see...

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked this, Review.**


	2. Derek

**A/N Chapter 2 of Prom with who? I hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Derek. I don't own any other characters yet. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jo's Pov<strong>

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it was him. He appeared again. He was strong, muscular, and buff. He was maybe a little more buff than Kendall but he didn't have the same piercing eyes. He had blue eyes, except they weren't the normal light blue. They were like a nice darker shade of blue, almost like a royal blue. He didn't have dimples, but he did have an eight pack, and smelled really nice.

He was my homecoming King back in North Carolina. He was my boyfriend, or well my ex boyfriend now. He was amazing. He was Derek. I looked at him in awe, and then I got up and gave him a huge hug. I heard him ask, "How have you been?"

I said, "Well I was good now its like oh. But what about you?"

Derek said, "I've been good, well no, I've been lonely, it's been lonely with out my Homecoming Queen."

Kendall walked up to us and he pulled me away from Derek and he asked me, "Jo why are you with him?"

I said, "He is my ex-boyfriend from North Carolina."

Kendall said, "I don't want you hanging around him."

I said, "Kendall you are not my dad, or my brother, why are you like this?"

Kendall looked down and mumbled, "I still love you."

I asked, "What?"

Kendall said, "I am still in love with you."

I asked, "So you don't want me talking to a friend because you are still in love with me?"

Kendall said, "I just want you to be my girlfriend."

I said, "Kendall."

He held my hand and kissed my cheek, and then I had went back to Derek.

I said, "Sorry Derek that is just a friend of mine."

Derek said, "That's fine. Anyway, do you know any good restaurants around town?"

I said, "Yeah they have this restaurant called Vicarros, but it is really expensive, and there is also fun burger, and there are so many more."

Derek asked, "Well would you like to join me at Vicarros and then we can go up to a lake I read about and just hang out?"

I said, "Sure."

I was uneasy about this because on my first date with Kendall, we went to Vicarros, so it was a little bit weird.

* * *

><p>We were back together, and it was Derek and I all over again. Kendall looked so sad, and I had kissed Derek. Derek had left to go to his apartment, and I saw Kendall. He looked so sad. I walked up to him. Kendall gave me a huge bouquet of flowers and they were beautiful. I thanked him and I hugged him. Kendall asked, "Can we go out as friends to hang out?"<p>

I said, "Sure."

Kendall brought me to the rock climbing wall arena. He knew I was scared of heights, but when we got harnessed in, Kendall showed me how to climb the wall and then he held my hand as he brought me to the top. He rang the bell and got a prize. It was a huge teddy bear that said, "I love you."

He gave it to me, and then Kendall kissed me on the cheek. I loved him, but Derek. I got into the car with Kendall, and then he got in, the keys weren't in the ignition yet, and I had un buckled my seat belt, and I kissed Kendall on his soft lips and I sat in his lap. Kendall undid his seat belt, and then I took off his shirt. I continued to kiss him, and then I felt him kiss my neck and my cheek. I then felt him slide off my straps and pull my shirt off, so I was in just bra and jeans. I felt him pull my lower half towards him, which he motioned to start grinding. I could feel his groin, and then I felt his hand undo my pants button, and then I moved my mouth to his nipples as I sucked and sucked.

I could feel them erect, and then Kendall moaned, as I left hickeys on his neck, and on his collar bone. I could feel Kendall throw me to the back seat of his large car. I waited, and then Kendall joined me, after putting the car in park. He joined me, leaving sweet kisses all over my chest and neck. He then pulled my jeans off, and then he kissed my lips as his hand had roamed my body and then he roughly grabbed my under wear. Since it was thin, Kendall could feel everything. I loved him. Kendall then laughed, and then he grunted, "Ugh, babe, I love you."

I held his neck as Kendall pulled my bra off. I felt him suck both of them as he pulled my under wear off. I said, "Ken, if I had known you would be down there, I would've wore a better pair of underwear."

Kendall said, "Babe, I don't care what underwear you wear, as long as you are comfortable. I kissed his lips, and then Kendall grinded on me and he still had his jeans on. I undid his belt buckle and his button, and unzipped his pants. I could feel his erection forming as I pulled his pants all the way off. I palmed him through his boxers as his soft dick became really hard. I dipped my hand in his boxers, and I felt him. Now I just did that, and Kendall like literally moaned and groaned and then he grunted. Now I loved Kendall, so it was really hot as he would try to grind, and groan at the same time. Kendall had given me a hand job as I started to say, "Fuck, Kendall, harder, faster."

I felt him go faster and rougher. I looked him in the eyes and then I kissed his lips. Then I felt Kendall tug at my breasts as he twisted my nipples lightly, and then he moved his mouth to them as he nibbled on them roughly. I pulled his boxers down to show a nice 8 inch hard on. Kendall looked like he was in pain, so I started to give Kendall a nice rough hand job, and then when he was close I stopped. Kendall looked like he was in so much pain right now. Kendall then went into me. He asked, "Ready babe?"

I looked at him, and our hand was interlocked. I said, "Of course."

Now seeing as we are in a car, this is uncomfortable, since the back seat is kind of small. Kendall lined him self up, and then he separated my legs. Just put my free hand on Kendall's pubic hair. He didn't have much hair, and I just kept my hand there. Kendall said, "I'm almost there."

I felt Kendall's free hand drifted from my breast to my hips. He right before he came, he said, "Jo I can't take your virginity right now."

I said, "Ken, I have a condom."

Kendall said, "I'm not worried about the condom, it's just I feel like our first time should be special."

I said, "Ken it's special because I'm with you."

Kendall stopped and pulled out of me. He just came on my stomach. I felt Kendall get his clothes on after.

Kendall said, "Jo I don't want to do it here yet."

I asked, "Kendall do you not like me?"

Kendall said, "No, no I love you Jo, it's just I don't feel comfortable having sex in a car for our first time, I want to have it in a bed room for the first time."

I said, "I knew you didn't like me."

I got dressed and I just got back into the passenger seat, and then I just said, "Please drive me home."

Kendall held my hand as he remained shirtless. I wanted to let go of his hand, but I also wanted to screw him silly. I felt Kendall start to drive, so I just got my seat belt on, and about ten minutes later we were home. Kendall just carried his shirt in, and he kept our hands intertwined as he walked me back to my apartment. I stopped walking once we got towards my door, and then Kendall said, "Listen, I'm sorry, I just felt uncomfortable, but I promise you next time I will come as long as we are in like a bed room."

I pecked him on the lips, gave him a hug, and said, "If there is a next time."

I opened my door, walked in and then shut it. Kendall kept knocking and kept asking, "Wait so we aren't going out again?"

I just ignored him as I drifted off to a deep sleep. When I woke up, I opened the door to reveal a sleeping Kendall. I just looked at him, and I left him. I met up with Derek about a half an hour later. I just saw Kendall out of the corner of my eye. I kissed Derek, and then we went to the pool area.

Ten minutes later I saw Kendall walk down and walk behind me. He dumped a smoothie on Derek, and then he sat next to me. He said, "Jo the crib is empty, and my room is ready, want to spend five minutes with me?'

I said, "No."

Kendall just dragged me against my will. I knew he was strong, I just didn't know he was this strong. He carried me to 2J, and I tried to get out of his grasp by pinching him, and hitting him, but he just didn't seem to care. I looked at him, and then we were in 2J. Kendall carried me to his room, and then pulled his shirt off. I felt him lock the door, and then Kendall pulled my clothes off and then he pulled his clothes off. I heard him ask, "How do you want me to do this?"

I said, "I don't want to do this."

Kendall said, "Jo, come on, I love you."

I said, "Kendall, I wanted to do it in the car yesterday, and since you didn't want to lose your virginity then, I don't want to kiss you."

Kendall said, "Don't move, I am going to get a condom."

He left, I grabbed my clothes, put them on, and left.

I just remember hearing Kendall come downstairs and yell, "Jo I was not finished talking with you."

I turned around to see…

* * *

><p><strong>AN I have big plans for the next chapter, in the mean time, I am working on another one shot, and I will post it sometime this up coming week. I hope you liked this. **


End file.
